The domestication or keeping small animals such as ferrets, rabbits, guinea pigs, etc. as household pets inside houses and apartments typically involves keeping them in cages and/or allowing them to roam free in indoor areas part or all of the time.
Attempts to domesticate small animals encounter problems with the tendency of many small animals to urinate and/or defecate onto the floor and/or vertical surfaces in corners formed from any object such as cage corners, furniture, household objects, and/or walls or any combination of such places/surfaces.
“Toilet training” involves teaching small animals or pets to urinate and defecate in a particular place such as in a litter box that can contain absorbent materials that different small animals or pets have a preference to urinate or defecate into. Although some small animals or pets can be toilet trained over time, a general cross section of these small animals go to the toilet in a number of various locations on an irregular time schedule without the ability to reliably indicate to their owners when they wish to do so or without having the ability or inclination to wait to go to the toilet in a more suitable location or time.
Due to these reasons, owners wishing to keep these small animals as pets prefer to employ a method to contain the animal waste for later disposal and/or to protect floors and other household objects from being soiled and or damaged when the animal goes to the toilet.
If a small animal or pet uses a common area as a toilet, constant cleaning of the area may be needed to remove the animal wastes and to remove or neutralize the odor. Otherwise, the area can become offensive to the inhabitants of the house/apartment and may cause the animal to locate a clean location for the next toilet cycle.
Modem society is constantly searching for a more effective way to cohabitate with small animals as pets and to reduce the handling/cleaning up of animal wastes and or soiled/stains floors or wall surfaces.
The present invention provides a disposable, easy to use solution for small animal waste that can be used with or without existing containers and which eliminates the need for current litter products that have drawbacks in their use both for the pet owner and for the pet themselves.
Among other features, the present invention can be used to enhance, replace, or compliment current products that are designed or used for small animal waste management or toilet products or animal litter products/litter containers or pan or boxes for any small animal that uses a corner location for the purpose of going to the toilet.